Peyronie's Disease consists of a dysplasia of the cavernous sheath of the penis consisting of a fibrous thickening and contracture of the investing facia of a corpora, not unlike Dupuytren's contracture. The general cause of this disease is unknown. However, it primarily occurs in adult males, and the contracture usually results in deviation of the erect penis to the involved side, and occasionally causes painful erections. Frequently, this disease prevents intromission. In a later stage, the fibrotic process may extend into the corpus cavernosum, comprising tumescence distally.
Conventional treatment of Peyronie's Disease is varied and the results are somewhat unpredictable. Over a number of months, the disease may subside on a spontaneous basis. However, surgical removal of the plaque that builds up as a result of this disease can be achieved with replacement with a patch graft. However, this surgical procedure may result in further scarring and exaggeration of the defect. Another treatment is high-potency corticosteroid local injections, dexamethasone in a dose of 2-to-4 mg once or twice a week. These local injections have proven to be effective, while oral introduction of corticosteroids have not been shown to be effective. Another treatment is the use of local ultrasonic techniques, which have proved beneficial in relieving the symptoms in some cases. It is generally considered that when a plaque build-up occurred without symptoms, any treatment is unwarranted.
Another method for treating Peyronie's Disease has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,300, issued July 6, 1982 to M. K. Gelbardt. The Gelbardt technique comprises the administration of an effective amount of the enzyme collagenase directly into the plaques that form in the course of the disease. However, one disadvantage to this type of treatment is that it requires a doctor's care and cannot be administered on an in-home basis. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method for treating such a disease.